khazfandomcom-20200213-history
Seraf’s Dawn
The Seraf’s Dawn is an ancient sect/religion which exists in southern Khaen-Maal, mainly in Gromdarr, Enochria, Ko, and Chaln-Ane. There are many conspiracy theories which exist about the Seraf’s Dawn due the sect being very secretive. One of the theories is that Seraf’s Dawn is actually led by the High Magics of Enochria, and they use The Seraf’s Dawn to control the masses. The sect gets its name from their monotheistic religion, in where there is an overpowering god called the Seraf, which in reality, is Chrtrik. The Seraf is not loving, but nor does it hate. The Seraf deals out justice to those who are evil and unjust, and provides shelter and care for those who worship. The Seraf’s Dawn has a belief that the Seraf will one day purge the lands, Khaen-Maal, Saerodin, Shameah, and Voljysik, everywhere, of all evil and unjust. The Seraf’s Dawns origins stem from a very ancient group of Ehladerana who had an “envisioning” of Ghac, Yural, Thrawl, and Raf, only being figureheads, and representations of one true entity, which led to group being banish from Voljysik, sailing north, and landing in the land now known as Enochria. They settled some cities, but hundreds of years later when Elder Shawkim’s campaign conquered Enochria little over half the followers died. The survivors regrouped after Shawkim had been pushed back by the Alrndirrans back to Gromdarr, and plotted to kill Elder Shawkim. The Serafists succeeded and planted cells of agents in all the major cities at the time, Sa’pone, Squalicorax, and Phleeshis, however the ones who went to Phleeshis were all soon murdered by a pack of wild Tundra Foxxid. The sect became very intrigued in keeping the world pure, to keep those like Elder Shawkim out. However, the group’s largest challenge would never be met: killing Elder Horris. There have been many reports from people who claim to have encountered The Seraf’s Dawn, who only can be seen at night, at their vigils outside of the 6th wall of Na-Maas, once a year, in which a Serat (similar to a priest, but are just the leader, claim no divine rights to anything, usually the oldest member who is a Grand Serat anoints Serats), burns an effigy of Ghac, Yural, Thrawl, and Raf, to spite those who follow Senjinism, which the Seraf’s Dawn regard as an evil religion, whose worshippers should be purged. Most of the time these reports are fake, coming from people trying to get money out of officials for their information. Magistrate Jreth Thraenwole, while he was still alive, actually had a close relationship with the Grand Serat, Peranta Morani, which caused a great deal of controversy. Magistrate Jreth Thraenwole never believed in Senjinism and became to believe in the Seraf quite easily (as his father raised him in the faith of the Seraf), unbeknownst to the rest of the Grand Council however. This is where theories began to arise that The Seraf’s Dawn was led by the leaders of Enochria, mainly the High Magics. Contrary to popular believe however the High Magics did not have any relations with the Seraf’s Dawn other than persecution of the extremists. Magistrate Jreth Thraenwole however did actually become the Second Hand to the Grand Seraf, which even the rest of the High Magics did not even know. He and the rest of the Seraf’s Dawn of Na-Maas were actually responsible for a lot of terrorist attacks done on the Senjin Temples. This was the largest conspiracy that Khaen-Maal had ever seen to be sure. The Seraf’s Dawn were not the only followers of the Seraf but they were the most prominent and certainly the most feared. The Seraf’s Dawn however only perpetrated acts of terrorism towards those who were unjust and not punished by the leaders of their respective lands or followers of Senjinism. The Seraf’s Dawn in Gromdarr were actually the ones who reported Ki’Del’s silver mining operation to Elder Horris, who then informed Magistrate Itonoh to send an inspector. Hesdin’s treatment of his people in Ki’Del was deemed unjust, as well as the fact that The Seraf’s Dawn did not wish for the main producer of Ziars to be a Senjinist. The Seraf’s Dawn were also the ones who ratted out Keffnir’s secret operation to the Grand Council of Elders and Magistrates. The only person who knew that these events were happening because of The Seraf’s Dawn was Magistrate Jreth Thraenwole. The Seraf’s Dawn were even the ones who actually killed Magistrate Jreth Thraenwole in the end, for some members of the sect thought he was becoming too power hungry, and so a secret coup of sort was put together to stop him, and so an agent was send out the fields outside Vafi and Toa, where he knew the Magistrate was coming to settle the feud of Noh’Garr and Gromdarr. The assassin arrived masqueraded as a Gromdarran soldier, who then killed Magistrate Jreth Thraenwole. Peranta Morani had those members put to death. Shortly after the Magistrate died, Peranta contacted Magistrate Jreth Thaenwole’s firstborn son, Sahka Thaenwole II, and explained the entire history of his and his father’s relationship. Sahka II knew that if he declined the offer to replace his father as the Second Hand a massive target would be placed on his head, and Jreth had raised him in the ways of the Seraf, so he agreed to replace his father. The High Magics soon began to grow suspicious of the young Thraenwole however, and Relnar and Crusves gladly stepped forward to spy on the child. After years of searching and spying, in year 288, 12 years after the death of Jreth Thraenwole, Crusves and Relnar discovered that Sahka II, Jreth’s son was working with The Seraf’s Dawn. The two ordered a secret meeting of the High Magics, and a moot was assembled, not in the meeting chamber of Na-Maas, but in a secret hideout, two miles away from the furthest wall in an abandoned farmhouse (to read more on this, see “The Dispatch of Sakha Thraenwole II”). The group decided that a coup needed to be held to oust Sahka II, and a unanimous decision was met in which Jreth would not die, but be detailed for information. The High Magics succeeded and then continued to capture members of The Seraf’s Dawn, starting with Peranta Morani, who was publically executed by Crusves himself in the first ring’s town square. The High Magics began a great cleansing of The Seraf’s Dawn in the city and Sahka II, who was influenced by Lena, the High Magick of the Mind, gave out plenty of information. By the year 294 over 90% of The Seraf’s Dawn members in Enochria had either fled or had been captured, tortured and/or killed. This led to a great influx of Serafins in Gromdarr and Ko, the two nations bordering Enochria. The leader of Ko, Jerem Tull, who really could not care less about politics, and was basically only a figurehead, was completely fine with the Serafins entering Ko, for he shared the same views as Sahka and his kin once did. Ko became a safe-haven for the Serafins which led to all ties breaking between Enochria and Ko. Enochria was now ruled by the High Magics alone after the exile of the Thraenwoles to Gromdarr. The High Magics became very obsessed with keeping the lands of Enochria ruled justly, but The Seraf’s Dawn all over Khaen-Maal became infatuated with seeing their heads on spikes.